1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to fabrication of materials, in particular, to a system and method for simulating and/or fabricating self-occlusion surfaces that reproduce an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, artists have been experimenting with the visual effect of self-occlusion on surfaces. For example, sculpting chisel marks in surfaces causes shading due to occlusion of light that is either trapped or redirected by the sculpted chisel marks. Artists can use this shading to reproduce an image on surfaces composed of a uniform material. Unlike paintings, these surfaces withstand harsh environmental conditions such as light and moisture. Thus, shading from self-occlusion is a useful and proven tool for many artists.
Producing self-occlusion surfaces, however, is a time-consuming process for artists. For example, artists often make mistakes when sculpting, including applying too much pressure, using tools that are too sharp or too dull, and/or using tools that are too large or small. Also, popular surfaces in which chisel marks are placed—such as plaster or stone—are frail and brittle by nature, making it difficult to correct such mistakes when they occur. These shortcomings significantly lengthen the amount of time and work that is required for an artist to produce a self-occlusion surface.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for generation self-occlusion surfaces.